A Night with the Queen
by misssixty1
Summary: After returning from the locker and getting into a spat with Will, Elizabeth runs below deck and seeks comfort in Jack. One-shot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Pirates of the Carribean franchise. This is a one-shot. R&R please. Rated M for obvious reasons. Can't handle it, don't read it.**

**One Night with the Queen**

"I'm curious Elizabeth. Just what in the hell do you think you're doing!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and yanked her arm from out of Will's grip. Ever since they had set sail from the Locker, he had taken to drawing an attitude with her simply for what seemed the fun of it. Yes, she had left Jack to the Kraken. Yes she had been the reason they had to make this journey in the first part. So why exactly was that cause for Will to complain about every single thing she did? It wasn't.

"Well William I would like to know the same thing, seeing as to how you've taken to striking up trouble with me for no reason." she replied, holding her long neck high.

His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"For no reason?! You seem to be under the assumption that you are now the leader of this ship Elizabeth. I would simply like to remind you that you're not, therefore you have not got any rights to give orders to anyone, including me."

"That's funny Will, considering that fact that you seem to think the same thing." Elizabeth snapped.

He stared at her before moving forward, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"You forget you're place."

"You forget I have none." she replied before quickly stepping out from under him and rushing below deck.

William punched the railing before walking the opposite direction, off to find some solidarity.

"Trouble in paradise love?" came the last voice Elizabeth wanted the hear.

She turned to find Jack, lounging carelessly in a hammock as though he hadn't just been rescued from purgatory.

"Shut it." she replied before grabbing the bottle of rum from his hands and taking a long sip. Jack watched her casually before looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't understand you Jack..." she began, handing back the the bottle. Jack was the last person she wanted to talk to right now, but at the same time he was the only person she wanted to talk to. She needed company.

Other than Will picking fights with her, she had to admit that she had missed Jack. Things on the _Pearl _had been melancholy and monotonous without his inappropiate humor and ability to turn the darkest situations into the brightest.

She missed him. As much as it disgusted her. It was that simple. She would never admit that but it had run through her mind almost a billion times since they rescued him.

"Don't understand what?" he asked, looking over at her.

"We liberate you from Davvy Jones locker and the first thing you do is lay around and drink rum." she sat down beside him.

Jack twitched momentarily before moving away from her. The last time he was this close to her she fed him to the Kraken. She had tricked him once, and Jack Sparrow was not a man to be tricked.

"Well what exactly would you expect me to do? I'm quite happy right here." he shrugged.

Elizabeth smiled before looking down at him. He wasn't much different from when she had last seen him. His usually effulgent allure had been replaced with something different. He seemed almost...vacuous. Blank.

"Is everything alright Jack?" she asked, laying back on the hammock and taking another quaff of rum.

"Well let us see darling. I was mutinied against by my crew and condemed to death, only to be released by an English whelp and conned into helping him commandeer and ship to save his bonny lass, who would in fact be you...then let's see...after saving said lass I killed the most fearsome and cursed pirate in these waters and was rewarded by being taken back to England to be hanged, then was sprung once again by-"

"Okay Jack I get it." Elizabeth interuppted before sighing and glancing over Jack's body. His shirt was wide open and she had never noticed then tan and muscled skin that lay beneath his clothes. The kiss had lingered in her mind for months. The now sparse times she got to spend with Will, tangled up in the sheets, she couldn't help but wonder...what would it be like with Jack?

She had heard stories. Whenever they stopped to refill supplies, a literal line of girls showed up, looking for the opprobrious Jack Sparrow. A few times Elizabeth dared to ask. What was it like to spend the night with him? According to all of them notwithstanding Jack's reputation, he was actually a gentle lover, and an exemplary one at that.

"...I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth said softly.

He looked up at her and met her eyes, sitting up.

"Don't be love." he sighed.

"I just...I was so confused. Davvy Jones wasn't going to stop chasing us and I was starting to have feelings for you. I just couldn't-"

"I said it was fine Elizabeth." Jack cut her off, holding up a hand. "You'd be surprised but I actually learned quite a few things trapped in the locker."

"Things like what?"

"Oh that's between me and meself, but I will tell you this love..." he leaned closer so that their faces were only centimeters apart.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly aware of how close their lips were.

"When in doubt...trust the rocks."

There was a long moment of silence as Elizabeth mulled over what he said.

"I think you've had a bit too much rum." she said, taking the bottle from his rough hands.

Jack chuckled.

"It's not the rum that made me mad darling, I dare say it was the lack of company."

"I'd give anything not to have to spend my time with half the people on this ship." Elizabeth rested her chin on her knees.

"When I say company I mean female company in particular. Nothing is more maddening then the abscene of a woman's touch."

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side before taking the bottle of rum and setting it on the ground. She leaned forward before tentatively pressing her soft lips to Jack's.

He seemed candidly taken by surprise, but he didn't pull away, which convinced her to keep going.

As soon as she pulled away Jack looked around wildly.

"You haven't gotten a giant sea-monster hidden around here have you?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth giggled before taking a deep breath and looking at him seriously.

"Jack...I want you to make love to me." she uttered quietly.

"You know Elizabeth, normally I would jump at an oppurtunity like this but after our...previous experience...I'm not quite sure as to if I should believe you."

Elizabeth smiled before leaning over and kissing him again, more forcefully this timeto let him know that it wasn't a ploy. It wasn't a trick. All she wanted right now was his hands. Touching her. His lips. Kissing her. And him...all of him...inside of her.

As she continued to kiss him, his hands moved slowly...as slowly as possible around her thin waist. She smiled, finally coming to the realization of just how long she had wanted this.

Her tongue slid into his mouth, tasting the hints of tobacco and rum. Everything about his mouth seemed so familiar yet so foreign.

She moved her lips from his mouth to his neck, inhaling his scent of sweat and booze. It delighted her. It aroused her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Not like the strained and stiff demeanor of Norrington. Or the autocratic and dominant of Will's. No...Jack seemed to be everything she had ever wanted. Ever dreamed of.

That fateful day, in what seemed eons ago when he held her captive in his attempt to escape execution. She should have been afraid, but she hadn't been. She had told him he was despicable, when the only thing going through her mind was the fact that she had to have him. Captain Jack Sparrow.

She stood up and got out of the hammock before taking off her hat and tossing it behind her. She pulled her tunic over he head, letting Jack look freely over her bare breasts, watching him take in her body. She grabbed the waistband of her trousers before sliding them down her long legs slowly, making sure Jack got a complete look at the heaven that lie beneath.

Jack drunk in every inch of her. The way her small breasts sat perky atop her taut stomach and her long legs extended for what seemed to be miles upon miles. Even better was the pot of gold below her waist. The spot he had imagined numerous times.

"Touch me Jack." she spoke softly, feeling the arousal completely take over her body. Jack extended a calloused hand, deftly touching the smooth skin of her stomach. She sighed, tilting her attenuated neck back.

He ran his rough hands from her stomach to her bantam breasts, touching her erect nipples with his scabrous thumb. She whimpered softly, her sex throbbing with excitement and titillation. Jack watched her, smiling to himself. Never before had he seen her exhaustively surrender herself. Lose all control. Gone was the primitave and proper Elizabeth. Here was this one.

He moved his hands from her breasts to her slender back, traveling down the slender slope which led to her bottom. As his hands wandered up the gentle curve she gasped sharply, putting her hands on his broad shoulders.

Jack pressed his lips to her stomach, feeling her shudder underneath him, smiling as her nails dug into his shoulder. Everything he did seemed to drive her completely bonkers.

"Is that good love?" he asked, his mouth hovering near one of her breasts.

"Please Jack." she implored, waiting for him to take her in his mouth.

He smiled, moving forward and brushing his lips against her nipple.

"Jack." she whined, pleading.

He chuckled before licking the raised skin. She groaned in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his head. He sucked on it delicately, loving the way she wriggled underneath him.

She swayed, willing herself not to pass out. She was sure she was going to die an extremely blissfull and pleasureable death.

He moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other. Elizabeth put her leg up on the hammock beside him. He turned to her leg, running his lips over her knee. His lips brushed her sex momentarily and Elizabeth twitched as her eyes flew open.

She took her leg down before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up over his head. She moved to his pants, all but yanking them down before pulling him up on his feet before her.

Jack leaned her against a pole before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. There was a moment of heated anticpation before he slid into her slowly, putting his hands on his hips before thrusting into her.

With each push, Elizabeth moaned loudly, feeling Jack's throbbing member inside of her. Each brought her completely over the edge, and she was sure nothing could ever be better than this. As much as she loved will, he was always so clumsy. Jack was just...completely unbelieveable. That was nothing short of an understatement.

"Jack, harder please." Elizabeth begged, wrapping her arms around him. She felt the wood scraping agaisnt her back. She felt him sliding in between her slick walls. She felt heaven.

Jack grunted, quickening his pace as he embraced how tight she was and how perfectly he seemed to fit inside of her. He dug his grimy nails into her thighs, leaving red tracks in her thighs.

Her thin body quickly became overlaid in a emaciated sheen of sweat. He pressed his lips to her collarbone, biting down on the thin layer of skin.

As he continued to move inside of her he knew this would probably only happen once. One night. The night he would always remember.

Then, everything was over as Elizabeth's walls clenched around him, her entire body tensing. Jack grunted before spurting inside of ear.

She fell limp underneath him and leaned in to kiss him before looking up at the ceiling above them.

Now she had a story to tell.


End file.
